As the Light Fades
by Javarack
Summary: This is an Attack on Titan fanfiction. It involves the death of some main characters. Currently will be a two chapter Eremika fanfic. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am new to , and this is my first posting. I hope you all enjoy this Eren X Mikasa fic. Please leave a review, and I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. This will be a two or three chapter story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. ~Javarack**

**Rating: T- Language and minor gore**

* * *

Eren shot his green gaze downwards to the mangled body beneath him. The girls' jet-black hair reflected the suns' rays onto the ground. Blood was flowing out of the multiple cuts along her body. The white shirt of the Survey Corps uniform was stained red, matching the scarf around her neck. Her eyes closed slowly but fluttered back open quickly.

"D-don't leave me Mikasa, please!" Eren's voice stuttered as he shouted into the gray sky.

Mikasa looked up, her eyes filled with pain and...love? Eren couldn't tell. "Eren...y-you know its time for me to go."

"No, no, don't speak like that, please. You're my only family left in the world. I can't lose you too." He stared into her dark eyes as she slid her hand down his face.

"Th-there is something I've been wanting to tell you... for years," She watched his face as tears flowed down his face, landing on her shirt.

Eren shut his eyes, "Y-you can tell me this when we get you back..."

"Eren... I can't go back, you know that," she plainly stated, "I-I'm in love with you Eren, I always have been since we met...since you wrapped this scarf around my neck."

Eren's eyes grew wide at her words, he felt his heart skip a beat. "I-I love you too, Mikasa."  
She smiled, her tears falling to the ground, as she became light-headed. "Goodbye Er-"

Mikasa voice was cut off as Eren pressed his lips against hers, kissing her. Years of built up emotions came out in that kiss. Her breathing started to slow. Her last feeling was Eren, holding her in his arms, still kissing her.

Eren pulled away as he felt her grow limp in his arms, "No, no, fuck! Mikasa, you can't leave me!"

It was too late, he knew it. The love of his life, what he fought for, was gone. His pain and sadness turned into rage. "Mikasa!" He shouted into the air. A second round of titans appeared from the hole in wall Maria. Eren had to protect her, nothing would hurt her again. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down, blood filled his mouth.

A strike of lightning struck where he was standing. Eren's titan form was there, the pain and anger was released in his bloodcurdling roar...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic. Please leave a review and I hope you all look forward to my continued updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I have been busy lately. I hope you enjoy. Rated T for gore.

Steam flowed into the air, causing the sky to turn a dark gray color. The Survey Corps members looked in horror at Eren's titan form, the muscles rippling beneath his flesh. The fifteen meter behemoth gathered himself to run, and shot off in the direction of the hoard of titans. _You! You killed her! I-I'll make you pay!  
_ He approached the first six meter titan, which he grabbed with his hands. One hand held it by the body, the other gripped around its head, and yanked. The neck tore off and the head was crushed in Eren's hand. The titans' blood started steaming immediately as it made contact with the air. Eren threw the dead titans' body onto the ground. He roared and took off towards the hoard once again.  
The ground shook as he stomped, smashing into two nine meter titans. They fell to the ground as he jumped onto their chest, killing them instantly. His head started throbbing and he collapsed to the ground. _Mi-Mikasa... _He looked up to see a eleven meter titan standing over him. The titan raised it's foot and started to make its' way downward, onto his head. _No! Not yet!  
_His eyes clouded over, glazed white. His left hand shot forward and he grabbed the foot of the titan. He tossed it to the side. Eren slowly began to stand up, and his eyes shone a bright green. _Why? Why are there so many?! No! I'll keep fighting...for you. _He brought his arms up, his hands clenched into fist. The first titans descended upon him. Left, right, duck, punch. Eren took down the first few titans easily. He looked around, the Survey Corps were gone, all but a few members remained.  
A hand flew down upon him. He brought his arm up to block, but it was smashed off, and it flew off to the right. Steam started to rise from the wound, covering Eren's arm. A small three meter titan crashed into his leg, causing him to fall onto one knee. Steam arouse from the gash on his left leg. An eight meter titan bit into his remaining left arm, ripping it off. Steam rose from his socket where his left arm was missing. _Is this the end? _A five meter titan tackled him from behind, and then as they fell, the titan bit into the nape of Eren's neck. The small titan reached in with its' hand and yanked Eren apart from the muscle incasing his body. _I-I'm sorry everyone, I tried. Mikasa... I'll see you soon. _Then the titan put Eren into it's mouth, and a crunch resonated into the clearing.

A/N: I will take a break from Attack on Titan and go into Sword Art Online for my next story. Please leave a review and I hope you all enjoyed this tragedy story. ~Javarack


End file.
